Double Dimension
by X-silvertwilight-X
Summary: Inuyasha is having thoughts of his father, and they come into a new world. Do you think they're seeing doubles?


X------------------X

X-----------------------------------------X

X--------------------------------------------------------------X

X--------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

**Story Title: **_Double Dimension_

**Chapter Title: **_Thoughts of my Family_

**This fan fiction is By: **_X-Silvertwilight-X_

--------

_Day night, love hate; Opposites all alike._

_Black white, sweet sour; People are greedy and they desire_

_Mad sad, dark light; people shouldn't always fight_

_They all think they know every last thing_

_But I have something to say_

_And that's that you will never fade away_

_(This poem is mine!)_

X--------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

X--------------------------------------------------------------X

--X—

**_A/N: _**Those of you who read my last story, I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to

Try out some of my newest stories. This one in particular I hope to make a little

Longer then I had my other one. Well please reply, so I know what you think!

Warning: If you do not reply you'll pay! D just kidding! Well anyway on with the

Story!!

--X—

X------------------X

--X—

--X—

--X—

--X—

--X—

--X—Disclaimer- Inuyasha is not mine, I am not Rumiko Takahashi!!

--X—

--X—

--X—

--X—

--X—

On the root of the tree that sat by the bone eaters well was a Han'yō Inu, wearing Sashinuki Hakama, a Hitoe, and an Obi, made out of the cloth of the fire rat, with a Kosode underneath. Inuyasha had been sitting there for some time now, his hand firmly on Tessaiga's sheath. He had been thinking of his father, Inu no Taisho, for a few days now. "_You don't even know what father looked like_" Sesshomaru words kept ringing threw his head.

"I know, now, but that's still isn't enough. Damn, Sesshomaru, you're lucky you got to talk to, got to know father before he died." Inuyasha stood up, because he heard Kagome's footsteps and didn't want to look depressed; otherwise she'd get on his case.

"I'm going to my time for a bit! See ya, Inuyasha!" She said waving good bye." Kagome then jumped into the well, as the usual bright light came glowing out of the well, but just as fast as it came, it had gone. Inuyasha took a deep breath and sat back down, leaning his head against the tree again. That's the least he needed, Kagome getting on his back, nagging him about something. He was lucky that she didn't stop to look him over. Inuyasha leaned his head back thinking about his father once more. Several thoughts of what it might have been like if he hadn't died the day he was born passed threw his mind, but he ignored them, seeing how he knew he couldn't change the past, nor could he know what might have been. Inuyasha sighed again. The dream of being a full demon was still simmering under the surface. He wanted to become a full demon, but his heart wanted him to become full human for Kagome. These confusing thoughts caused him to take his usual route, violence. Inuyasha turned around and started pounding his fist into the tree that he had, so long ago, been sealed to by Kikyo. Suddenly, out popped Shippo. Smiling with one fang showing and the other still tucked away under his lip.

"Are you thinking about your relationship with Kagome? Because hitting a tree violently would surly show how your relationship is." Shippo said, as he ran up to Inuyasha to examine him more closely. "_Not the little fox boy! He's worse then Kagome!_" Inuyasha thought to himself.

"No I'm not thinking about my relationship with Kagome." Inuyasha answered, picking the Kitsune up by the tail.

"Then what were you thinking about?" Shippo asked trying to get away, which was, in fact, useless.

"None of your business," Inuyasha answered quickly, throwing the Kitsune into a tree.

"Uh! What was that for!?" Shippo asked rubbing the bump on his head. But this time Inuyasha didn't answer with words. He hit Shippo on the head and put his hands in his sleeves, crossing his legs and sitting on the ground. Shippo jumped on his head, spinning around, messing up Inuyasha's hair.

"Well fine!" Shippo said, still trying to get on Inuyasha nerves. Since Kagome wasn't there to protect him by saying sit, it wasn't a good idea. Inuyasha pummeled Shippo, holding him to the ground with one hand and hitting him on the head over and over again, leaving a few bumps for Shippo to rub, out of pain. Even after Inuyasha was finished hitting Shippo, he still held him down, which was because he didn't want Shippo jumping on his head again.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" Shippo said, wiggling around.

"What did you call me, pipsqueak?" Inuyasha asked now hitting Shippo on the head, once again.

"A jerk! Duh," Shippo said turning his head to stick his tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha released his hold on Shippo's body and grabbed his tail instead, dangling him in the air. Shippo's blood was rushing to his head, giving him a headache.

"Put me down!" Shippo yelled, trying to throw little punches at Inuyasha, which kept missing him, of course.

"As you wish," Inuyasha said, smirking with a gleam of evil and joy in his eyes. He raised Shippo high up and dropped him.

"What was that for!?" Shippo asked, jumping up and shaking his fist at Inuyasha.

"Well you wanted to be put down, but I guess if you changed your mind." Inuyasha said now picking up Shippo again.

"Uh!" Shippo said. After five minutes he finally gave up on escaping and just dangled there.

"You know this is getting old, Inuyasha," he said.

"To you, maybe, but not to me" He replied with a look of pleasure.

"Well just tell me when you're going to put me down, so I can go and tell Kirara something." Shippo replied. If he weren't dangling in the air he'd have his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow resting on either the ground or his other arm. After five minutes Inuyasha was starting to get bored with Shippo and wanted to get back to thinking so he told Shippo he was putting him down, and dropped him. Shippo then scurried off, before Inuyasha could change his mind. Once the little Kitsune was out of sight Inuyasha was back to resting his head against a tree to think.

"I don't know a thing about father" He said to himself. "The only thing of his I have is the cloth of the fire rat and Tessaiga." Inuyasha looked down.

"I bet my father would have been a good one" Inuyasha said to himself, getting up to walk back to the hut, where Kaede, Kirara, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo awaited his return.

Once Inuyasha arrived back at the hut, his friends greeted him, happily, with bright smiles and a wave. Shippo was the only one who wasn't to happy to see him.

"I thought you had 'thoughts' to get back to" Shippo said, making a peace sign with his index and middle finger, moving them like quotation marks.

"And I thought you had something to tell Kirara," Inuyasha retorted.

--X—--X—--X—--X—--X—--X—--X—

**Two days** **Later **

--X—--X—--X—--X—--X—--X—--X—

"Kagome!" Shippo said, Running up to her and jumping into her open arms.

"Shippo!" She said hugging him in her arms. "I brought you a lolly-pop!" She said, setting Shippo down and turning around to dig in the pockets of her pack. Once she found the candy treat, she handed it to him. He quickly unwrapped it, and started to lick the sweet flavored candy. A/N: I'm sorry for saying this in the middle of the story but, this makes me want a lolly pop so bad! Inuyasha walked out of the hut, to see Kagome.

"Hey! Did you bring me anything?" He said looking in Kagome's pack. Kagome smacked his hands away and dug in the bag for him. "

Ah, here they are! I brought a bag of your favorite chips!" Kagome said smiling.

"Pfft, that's all? How lame," Inuyasha said turning his head and sticking his nose in the air.

"Quit being snooty," Kagome said, putting her hands on her hips, and putting her face in Inuyasha's.

"I went through a lot of trouble you know!" She said, raising her index finger, and stick it in his face.

"Fine, I'll take them," Inuyasha said, backing away slightly. Out of the hut walked Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. They had heard the fight and didn't want it to go any further so they figured they would come out and say hello to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango called, waving hello to her best friend.

"Why, hello Kagome, it's nice to see you back." Miroku said.

"Oh, hey you guys," Kagome said. "I brought us some lunch! Ramen" She told them digging in her bag again. Once she found the Ramen, all five of them started a fire, to boil some water.

"This is wonderful!" Shippo said, eating some of the Ramen.

"I agree" Miroku said

"They're right" Sango said

"It's as good as my mothers food used to be," Inuyasha said, without thinking. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Inu…" Kagome started to say before Inuyasha cut her off.

"Forget it" He told her, taking another bite, slurping in the noodles. Once Inuyasha was done, he got up and walked over to look out into the lands. A few larks flew by, as the cherry blossoms fell from the cherry blossom tree that they were sitting by, while they ate. Kagome looked at him as his hair blew in the wind.

"You've been thinking about your mother and fathers a lot lately, haven't you?" Kagome asked, getting up and walking beside him.

"Huh? Oh, not really," Inuyasha lied.

"Oh, then why did you bring up your mother? It's not like she's totally gone, because she still lives in your heart." Kagome said "I know what might cheer you up!" Kagome then rushed over to her backpack, to take out a little container that held some Onigiri. (Rice balls made of cooked rice) Kagome carried the container over to Inuyasha and opened it up. Inuyasha dived for two of the Onigiri shoving them into his mouth.

"Dis is 'ery g---ood!" Inuyasha said with his mouth full. Kagome smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it" "_At least it's something to get his mind off of his mother and father for a while_" Kagome thought looking out on the lands. Inuyasha grabbed another Onigiri out of the container in Kagome's and ate it.

"SIT boy!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha getting him to slam into the ground. That's right Kagome had to sit Inuyasha. He was once again beating up Shippo. He had the right to though, since Shippo kept having the nerve to bug him about the stupidest things. Randomly he asked Inuyasha when he was going to tell Kagome he loved her, or, when are you going to get over Kikyo, or stuff like, quit acting like you don't care, jerk boy. And then Shippo brought up Koga, and how Koga was better for Kagome then Inuyasha. Of course, Kagome wasn't around to hear Shippo say these things. She was just around to see Inuyasha hit him on the head for it.

"Why did you hit him?" She had asked after Inuyasha could get up.

"No reason," Inuyasha answered, because he didn't want Kagome hearing what Shippo did say.

"So you hit people for no reason?" Kagome asked, knowing that wasn't true. "_Obviously Shippo must have said something 'wrong' that 'Inuyasha' didn't 'like very much'._" Kagome thought to herself as she stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha could feel her eyes boring into his back, just between his shoulder blades, under the nape of the neck.

"He just said a few things" Inuyasha finally said "Now stop staring at me would ya? Inuyasha asked turning his head slightly.

"Oh sorry" Kagome said turning her head away. Kagome was pushing her bicycle along with Shippo in the basket, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku were walking too, Kirara on Sango's shoulder.

For the past few days Kagome could stop worrying about Inuyasha. It was rather obvious that he was thinking about his family. He tries to hide it but the fact still remained.

"Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?" Kagome asked

"Huh? Oh nothing. I have to go some where. I'll be back," Inuyasha told the others.

Inuyasha soon arrived at a field of lilies, that Kikyo had taken him to several times. He picked a few dozen of them, and ran off, soon arriving at a grave. Inuyasha sat down by the grave, setting the flowers on it.

"Mother, I've been thinking a lot lately, about you and my father." Inuyasha spoke. "I know, it's like Kagome said, you're not totally gone, you still live in my heart, because of my memories, but I don't have any memories of father. He really is gone." Inuyasha said. Inuyasha stayed there for a few hours. Thinking, and leaning against a tree.


End file.
